Spider-Man vs All Might
Web Head.jpg|Spider-Man's Model for the Fight. 1d00ab2133f8b574d90069615014abd5.jpg|All Might's Model for the Fight. patrick-kesterson-classic-1.jpg|Spider-Man's Classic Web-Shooters 3436060-web shooters.jpg|Spider-Man's Upgraded Web-Shooters. say pretty damn cool! First Appearance _ Amazing Fantasy #15 (1962 ___.jpg|Spider-Man's Web Cartridge Belt All_Might_Movie_Version_-_Young.png|All Might In His Prime. Description Marvel Comics versus My Hero Academia it's a clash of two Heroes two Heroes who are regarded as the best of the best in their World two great Men who always find a way to Win even if it seems totally impossible and hopeless all while keeping a positive attitude despite the negativity that follows them whether it be the threat of Super Villians or their own emotional distress. Interlude Spider-Man (Peter Parker) All Might (Toshinori Yagi) Intermission Death Battle Results Original Track *''This song shall be called ''Excelsior + Ultra' '''this is meant to referance the famous Latin Phrases used in both '''Marvel Comics '& 'My Hero Academia '''which both mean something very similiar (Ever Upward & Further Beyond both meaning to aim high/far and never stop going to keep on climbing & never stopping) the Phrases were also made popular around the world because of Stan Lee & Kohei Horikoshi (Plus it has lyrics). The words ''Excelsior + Ultra' 'look like the Marvel & My Hero Academia logos white wording in a red box. *''The cover image is the belt buckle from All Might's Golden Age Suit which is surrounded by yellow electricity and stuck in the center of a large White Web which almost covers OST Card crawling along the web are Spiders which are colored red, white, blue, green and yellow.'' Trivia *The connections between Spider-Man and All Might is that they are both Red,White and Blue clad Super Heroes who are willing to Self-Sacrifice by putting others before and above themselves they are both regarded as Beacons/Symbols for their Cities and other Heroes to live up to while inspiring other Younger people to Fight as well becoming Heroes too (Spider-Man serves as a Beacon of Hope for New York and All Might is the World's Symbol of Peace & Justice) they put on an act to hide their true selves acting larger than life while doing their Super Hero Work Joking/Smiling to make themselves and others feel better about the situation at hand they hide away their pain from what they've been through for their own sake and the sake of others they're also regarded as the Greatest Hero of their Generation (According to Cable the Time Traveling Muntant Spider-Man's legacy is to become the Greastest Hero of all on the other hand All Might was one the Number One Hero for many years He could seemly never ever be truly replaced by anybody) & they both walk around in the guise of a weak frail Man (Peter Parker & Toshinori Yagi) they can both be scary when pissed off far enough or when they need to be they also serve as inspiring mentors toward thier younger successors (Miles Morales & Izuku Midoriya). It's also worth noting that both Peter Parker and Toshinori Yagi started off as weak skinny powerless nobodies and it's reasonable to believe that both of them were the targets of bullies because of this one for being a weak skinny Nerd and the other for being weak skinny and Quirkless. *Any Gadget and Webbing that Spider-Man carries on hand or in His belt will be added. *Any Suits that increase Spider-Man's Physical Abilities will be talked about and included. *Thanks to the calculations used in the offical Death Battle of All Might vs Might Guy we will be able to use All Might's prime form and Physical Abilities so they'll be taken into account and used in the full Fanon DB. (As well as some scaling to Izuku Midoriya before He defeated Muscular since everything before that was Yagi's power before OFA became Deku's Power). Should this become an actual Death Battle? Yes No Maybe/Not Sure Who do think will win?/Who are you rooting for? Spider-Man All Might Don't care just let them fight It'll be a Tie Who do you want to win? Spider-Man All Might I Love Them Both Equally and I don't Want Either of them to Die or to Kill Each Other Which would you rather Be?/Have? A Spider-Totem in one of Marvel Comic's many Universes The Next Inheritor of One For All in My Hero Academia Manga/Anime Ok here's the big one who is the better Protege? Miles Morales Izuku Midoriya Category:Comics Master 90 Category:Hero vs Hero Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Marvel vs My Hero Academia' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Comics Master 90 DB Season 1 Category:'Marvel Comics vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Fisticuffs Fighters